1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary shelf construction and assembly and to a shelf-supporting post height adjustment device to secure the post and carried shelves in a pre-selected relationship within the cabinet along with a shelf sustaining element to enable the speedy attachment and detachment of shelves to the post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice to provide corner kitchen cabinet shelves of a rotatable or xe2x80x9cLazy Susanxe2x80x9d type. Such shelves are desirable because, without them, much cabinet space in the corner either above or below the kitchen counter is wasted due to the inaccessibility of items well back in the corner.
One of the problems encountered with such a structure is the variance or non-uniform distances between the top and bottom of the cabinet thus requiring some accommodation for the length of the post in order for the post and shelves to fit and function properly within the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,908 discloses a vertically adjustable post assembly wherein an upper post is telescoped into the upper end portion of a lower post and adjusted vertically relative thereto. Vertical adjustment is provided by an end cap attached to the upper end of the lower post by a set screw. The end cap is formed with a V-shaped key which fits into a formed channel in the upper post to prevent the upper post from rotating relative to the lower post while permitting vertical adjustment of the upper post. While the reference discloses a workable combination, it does require an end cap to slide over the upper end of the lower post thus allowing a key formed on the upper bracket to fit within the formed channel in the upper post, a combination of elements obviously more expensive than desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,595 includes an assembly having a sleeve member with first and second end portions and defining a coaxial hole therethrough. The hole slidably receives the upper end portion of the rotating support shaft, and a set screw adjustably secures the sleeve member to the rotating support shaft such that it rotates with the shaft. This fitting prevents rotational slippage, however it does not provide vertical adjustability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,686 provides for post vertical adjustment through a height adjustment mechanism wherein a diamond tooth knurled cylindrical segment is rotated to threadably raise and lower the post to the desired position. A locking screw secures the vertically positioned elements in a fixed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,885 provides vertical adjustment by means of a wedge movable horizontally against a bearing support to provide vertical adjustability.
All of these references disclose workable vertically adjustable features, however some wear excessively after frequent use. All of these adjustments are somewhat troublesome, time consuming, relatively expensive and oftentimes laborious.
In addition, some of the prior art references relating to adjusting the height of a shelf assembly require the use of special tools, and frequently the adjusting mechanisms were not easily accessible. The shelves are conventionally secured to the post in corner units like those described by the insertion of pins and other post securing attachments to permit movement of the shelf upwardly and downwardly along the post. Usually it is necessary to utilize several elements in combination to accomplish this securement thus making shelf securement rather expensive and time consuming.
Shelf construction for Lazy Susan assemblies have traditionally included the use of several separate components that were combined to form the finished shelf. Additional and separate structure was also needed to affix the shelf to the supporting post. A collar was often positioned under the shelf with a pin extending through it to engage the post and frictionally hold the collar in a stationary position and thereby support the shelf during use. Shelves made of multiple components are expensive and involve considerable time and adjustment when installed. For this reason there is a need to improve shelf structure and reduce the time normally involved in shelf installation and adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary shelf assembly wherein the height of the shelf assembly can be easily adjusted.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a novel adjustable mechanism for adjusting the vertical height of the support means of the rotary shelf assembly of the present invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a rotary shelf assembly of the type described for use in corner areas of kitchen cabinets primarily known as xe2x80x9cLazy Susansxe2x80x9d wherein the height of the shelf assembly can be adjusted to fit the varying space experienced in current construction.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary shelf assembly for use in corner areas of kitchen cabinets than can be expeditiously and efficiently installed within the cabinet frame without the tedious assembly of a combination of components.
A further objective is to provide a uniquely formed one piece shelf with a post-securing shelf section which enables securement of a shelf to the post with a single pin.
The present invention is a post height adjustment mechanism for adjusting the height of a rotary shelf assembly and enabling the speedy and efficient installation of the assembly within the cabinet frame. The adjustment mechanism includes a first tubular post and a second tubular post sized to be telescopically received within the first or top end of the first tubular post and having an elongated recess extending longitudinally along the axis of the second tubular post. The first tubular post has an opening to receive a mating screw extendable through a wall of the first post and securably extending into the elongated recess to attach to a casting member within the second tubular post to the first tubular post at a pre-selected location thus configuring the joined posts to the precise distance between the first and second mounting brackets and avoiding rotational shelf/post slippage. The advantages associated with this configuration include the ability to detach the first tubular post from the second tubular post and consolidate the shelf assembly for shipping.
This invention also includes a uniquely formed one piece shelf with a post-securing shelf section which enables securement of a shelf to the post with a single pin. The post-securing shelf section is a hub-like configuration accommodating the post and containing a molded recess to cooperatively receive a pin that has been passed through the post and extends outwardly therefrom on both sides.
The invention also includes a flexible shelf securing element partially encircling the post when installed and adapted to slide within the post opening of each shelf and further secure the engaged shelf at a pre-selected location along the post.
Thus there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In that respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its arrangement of the components set forth in the following description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent methods and products resulting therefrom that do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention. The application is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by its claims, nor to limit its scope in any way.
Thus, the objectives of the invention set forth above, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are noted with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific results obtained by its use, reference should be made to the following detailed specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.